


An Interview With Saltman

by The_Saltman



Series: Saltman's Tales [3]
Category: Dialtown: Phone Dating Sim (Visual Novel)
Genre: Dialogue, Kidnapping, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:55:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25946920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Saltman/pseuds/The_Saltman
Summary: This takes place sometime around the time of https://archiveofourown.org/works/25658254
Series: Saltman's Tales [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1860376
Kudos: 1





	An Interview With Saltman

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, this written somewhat in the style of an SCP interview.

Interview log BJ-AB223-1.

<𝐁𝐞𝐠𝐢𝐧 𝐥𝐨𝐠>

Dr. ██████: Please state your name.

BJ-AB223: Saltman.

Dr. ██████: Your real name.

BJ-AB223: No, fuck you.

Dr. ██████: Please cooperate, BJ-AB223.

BJ-AB223: CALL ME BY THE NAME I GAVE YOU!

𝘉𝘑-𝘈𝘉223 𝘨𝘭𝘢𝘳𝘦𝘴 𝘢𝘵 𝘋𝘳. ██████ 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘪𝘯𝘵𝘦𝘯𝘴𝘦 𝘢𝘯𝘨𝘦𝘳.

Dr. ██████: Okay, 𝘚𝘢𝘭𝘵𝘮𝘢𝘯, what is your date of birth? Where were you born, and when?

BJ-AB223: You know where my people come from, we come from the depths of the Dead Sea. You all have singled me out and are pressing me for information because you know that I am considered a freak and an anomaly by even my own kind. I'm not telling you when I was born, but I will say that I was rather lonely in my larval stage, my parents barely paying me any attention.

Dr. ██████: Noted.

BJ-AB223: Go on, ask the rest of your pointless questions.

Dr. ██████: Why are you so hostile and aggressive towards us?

𝘉𝘑-𝘈𝘉223 𝘭𝘢𝘶𝘨𝘩𝘴 𝘣𝘦𝘧𝘰𝘳𝘦 𝘨𝘭𝘢𝘳𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘢𝘵 𝘋𝘳. ██████.

BJ-AB223: You're joking, right?

Dr. ██████: No, I am not, this is a serious interview. Now, please state why you are so hostile and aggressive towards us.

𝘉𝘑-𝘈𝘉223 𝘴𝘭𝘢𝘮𝘴 𝘪𝘵𝘴 𝘧𝘪𝘴𝘵𝘴 𝘰𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘵𝘢𝘣𝘭𝘦, 𝘪𝘵𝘴 𝘷𝘰𝘪𝘤𝘦 𝘪𝘯𝘤𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘴𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘪𝘯 𝘷𝘰𝘭𝘶𝘮𝘦, 𝘴𝘰𝘶𝘯𝘥𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘳𝘢𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘢𝘨𝘪𝘵𝘢𝘵𝘦𝘥.

BJ-AB223: OH, I DON'T KNOW, MAYBE BECAUSE OF ALL THE TIMES YOU FUCKERS HAVE DRAGGED ME TO THIS FUCKING PLACE AGAINST MY WILL IN ORDER TO POKE AND PROD ME LIKE A FUCKING SCIENCE EXPERIMENT! MAYBE BECAUSE YOU HAVE TORMENTED COUNTLESS OTHER CRYPTIDS AND SUCH FOR THE SAKE OF QUOTE ON QUOTE SCIENCE! 

𝘉𝘑-𝘈𝘉223 𝘦𝘮𝘪𝘵𝘴 𝘢 𝘨𝘶𝘵𝘵𝘶𝘳𝘢𝘭 𝘨𝘳𝘰𝘸𝘭, 𝘯𝘰𝘸 𝘴𝘵𝘳𝘶𝘨𝘨𝘭𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘢𝘨𝘢𝘪𝘯𝘴𝘵 𝘪𝘵𝘴 𝘤𝘩𝘢𝘪𝘯𝘴 𝘸𝘩𝘪𝘭𝘦 𝘨𝘭𝘢𝘳𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘢𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘤𝘢𝘮𝘦𝘳𝘢.

Dr. ██████: Oh fuck, oh shit, it's gonna break the goddamn chains!

𝘉𝘑-𝘈𝘉223 𝘴𝘯𝘢𝘱𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘤𝘩𝘢𝘪𝘯𝘴 𝘰𝘧 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘤𝘶𝘧𝘧𝘴 𝘰𝘯 𝘪𝘵𝘴 𝘩𝘢𝘯𝘥𝘴 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘧𝘦𝘦𝘵, 𝘭𝘶𝘯𝘨𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘢𝘵 𝘋𝘳. ██████. 𝘊𝘢𝘮𝘦𝘳𝘢 𝘧𝘰𝘰𝘵𝘢𝘨𝘦 𝘪𝘴 𝘭𝘰𝘴𝘵 𝘢𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘱𝘰𝘪𝘯𝘵.

<𝐄𝐧𝐝 𝐥𝐨𝐠>

Closing Statement: Upon exiting the interview room, BJ-AB223 was seen dragging Dr. ██████, using his key card to free as many other subjects as it could. ██ staff members were injured, ██ of these injuries resulting in death. Dr. ██████ has not been found since the incident, and is considered to be missing and possibly deceased.


End file.
